Talk:Ashes to Ashes (episode)
Strung out on Heaven's high... I'm a big David Bowie fan, and whenever I see this episode's title, the song pops into my head right away. However, the phrase "Ashes to Ashes" has been part of human culture related to post-death rituals for many years, and the connection to the Bowie song is pretty much non-existent. I'm removing the trivia for now, if someone wishes to put it back up, I would propose that a more tangible connection be illustrated. - Ugliness Man 08:35, 25 December 2006 (UTC) Nits I removed the following nits, as nitpickery is not allowed. --From Andoria with Love 07:22, 3 June 2007 (UTC) :Ensign Lyndsay Ballard was portrayed as having a dynamic personality, highly valued and to have socialized with many senior crew members, and yet she had never appeared at all in any other episode. :''It is not known why Ensign Lyndsay Ballard's lapses in to her Kobali language was not translated by the universal translator. This would have caused her lapses to be unnoticeable by the crew. It could be explained only if the universal translator was disabled because no one was anticipating a First Contact situation. The stardate given for Ballard's death, 51563, places it between the fourth season episodes of "Hunters" and "Prey". However she is unaware of Tuvok's promotion in "Revulsion", which takes place much earlier in the same season. I edited out the bold section of that comment as a nit pic. --MAX 20:45, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :I was under the impression that there was a difference between nitpicks and continuity errors in Memory Alpha policy? I would say this is more the latter than the former since it contradicts established continuity. – Skteosk 22:59, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Science fair? I could be wrong, but doesn't the science fair occur in the following episode, ? Thus, the note about the 1/1000 scale Borg Cube should be moved there. EDIT: Nevermind, I confused the cubes with their science fair projects. Derefed 03:11, 31 December 2007 (UTC) 1000th scale :The model Cubes made by the twins are too small to be 1/1000th scale models of a Borg cube. A Borg Cube is over three kilometers long, a 1/1000th scale model would be at least three meters. Sounds very nitpickish to me. Removed unless others feel it's warranted. – Morder 09:23, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :Defiantely a nitpick Tanky 09:30, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Continuity section? Why isn't there a continuity section? Ballard was portrayed as being a well-known member of the crew and a long-time friend of Harry. Yet her only mention is in this episode. I'd think that would warrant a continuity section (along with the mix-ups in dates and the error about Tuvok's promotion). ?? --Cepstrum 19:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :We need to be careful with what goes in such sections per the nitpick policy. A statement saying she was well known but only seen once would probably be a nitpick, after all, appearances is not an indication of relationships(we don't see the crew's 24/7 lives). Contradictions in established facts can be noted if done without criticism. 31dot 19:26, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :: thanks. I think the errors with the dates and Tuvok's rank are certainly not nitpicks: in fact, I would want to have access to such observations on MA. It makes it much broader source of knowledge and makes quite convenient. It doesn't have to be critical/negative or even very detailed: a simple summary note would suffice. :: as for the subject of Ballard appearing in this episode, I agree that is less clear-cut and should be handled delicately and objectively. I think it's useful, relevant content, for people will read the episode synopsis or watch the show and could become confused, thinking they weren't paying attention to the characters enough and get frustrated trying to catch her in previous episodes. :: I don't consider this to nitpicking or even pointing an error (there technically wasn't one). Rather, I see it as providing a service to impart knowledge to MA readers. :: anyway, that's just my $0.02 and probably a dumb reasoning. Most of what do or say on MA is wrong and reverted by admins. I'm just a dolt. But I really don't want to cause trouble or hardship for the admins. Really! I'm sorry. :( --Cepstrum 20:35, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: I too think that the information that Ballard was only in this episode is useful. I also agree that it's not a goof, but the wording in a previous version of the article made it sound like a continuity error. (From the discussion above: "Ensign Lyndsay Ballard was portrayed as having a dynamic personality, highly valued and to have socialized with many senior crew members, and yet she had never appeared at all in any other episode.") 09:45, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :It still just a nitpick, as we don't see the crew's 24/7 lives. There was plenty of time in between episodes for her to have relationships with the crew. 31dot (talk) 09:50, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :::The way it's phrased above maybe, but not the information: "Ballard was only in this episode". Since she is portrayed as a well-known member of the crew, viewers might think she's a returning character and try to find out which earlier season(s)/episode(s) she's in. I maintain my position (I'm the anon above) that as long as it's not phrased as if it were a goof, it's useful information and not nitpicking. 23:03, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :The information that she was only in one episode can be found simply by examining her article, where that is discussed; it doesn't need to be specifically pointed out on this page. 31dot (talk) 23:09, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Citation needed * The interior of Ensign Ballard's Kobali shuttlecraft is a redress of the interior originally designed for . Has lacked a citation for over two years.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 09:28, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Removed Removed Nits * The stardate given for Ballard's death, 51563, places it between the fourth season episodes of and . At that time Tuvok already held the rank of lieutenant commander. It is therefore surprising that Ballard didn't know that. * At one point, Tom Paris recites Harry's romantic exploits. He did the same in , however he does not add the woman from that episode to the list. :Pretty obvious nitpicks. Unfortunately, they were the only items in the BG section.MajorTom1 16:42, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I replaced the note about the stardates in which Lindsay would have been killed. That information could be construed as useful.MajorTom1 16:54, December 18, 2011 (UTC)